


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by gemmatale (orphan_account)



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Bruises, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Murder, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fisting, Gratuitous Plushophilia, Have fun crying, Kidnapping, Kneeling, Knifeplay, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pedophilia, Plushophilia, Sentient Stuffed Animals, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Stuffed Toys, This is gonna be a rough ride, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe - yanashi still has that gash in her crotch, and apparently one in her ass, for yanashi and for you, i should have written makari fluff, i'm fucking lame guys, i'm only a little bit sorry, i'm sure this is gonna go well, oh boy my first fanfiction is about raping and killing a 9 year old!, sit down ladies and gentlemen, wakabayashi is a furry, wakabayashi rapes and kills a sentient stuffed animal, wow look at me adding more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gemmatale
Summary: Wakabayashi steals a stuffed animal he knows is sentient (who just so happens to be a 9 year old), throws it in his basement, locks the door, and waits for her to come alive. Once he comes back and sees her sitting there, he has his fun with her. Which, by Wakabayashi's definition of fun, is raping her, abusing her, and eventually killing her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning! in case you couldn't tell from the summary and the warnings, this fanfiction is about the rape, torture, and eventual murder of a 9 year old sentient stuffed animal named yanashi. she's a pink fluffy dragon cat so if you don't wanna see the babey getting violently fucked and killed then don't read!! thank you!
> 
> also don't hold me hostage bc i made wakabayashi a child rapist and murderer this is just fiction okay
> 
> don’t expect a regular update schedule bc i don’t have a regular life schedule

Silence. All I hear is silence. She must be gone.

The coast is clear.

I finally come out of my tiny stuffed animal body. It feels nice to be out of that thing for once. But there's nothing here. All I see is darkness.

I'm Yanashi. I'm a stuffed pink dracat. I'm 9 years old. I'm owned by Yukari Minamida. She thinks I'm just a regular stuffed animal. When she leaves for school, that's when I'm allowed to come out.

But this isn't Yukari's bedroom. This is just darkness. Almost like a cave.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I call out.

No response.

I can barely see my paws if i hold them up to my face.

Hopefully I can find a light switch in here, or something.

"Hello?"

Yep. Nobody. Nobody and no one.

Where the hell am I anyways?

All I can see is darkness and all i can feel is the cold floor.

Did someone throw me in a cave?

I'm starting to suspect someone threw me in a cave.

Why would there be a light switch in a cave?

But maybe I can find an exit.

Nope. That's a wall.

Fuck. I guess this is someone's basement or something.

Did Yukari grow out of me?

Did she abandon me?

Wait. I can see a light. Someone's opening a door.

That doesn't look like Yukari. Or anyone in this household, really.

Oh.

Oh no.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes immediately closed, turning away from the light since it hit my face. I really didn’t have time to say much, but I knew who this person was.

And knowing I’m not in Yukari’s house at all anymore - but rather in Wakabayashi’s basement now - doesn’t make anything at all better.

Speaking of which, the person that stood in front of me right now is Satoru Wakabayashi, the theatre club president at the school Yukari goes to. I know... some things about him, but the reason why he’d apparently kidnap me and throw me in his basement was beyond me.

At last, the light changed direction away from my face. It took a few seconds before I could actually open my eyes again, but in front of me, all I could hear was slight chuckling.

He turned the flashlight up to his face so I could make it out.

“Surprised to see me, Yanashi?” His voice crept up my spine like a spider up a spout.

I fluttered my wings out in defense, forcing myself slightly away from him. “What the hell do you want with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not updating this anymore this is sickening.


End file.
